


心悦臣服

by Sasuke_1



Category: Sasuke_1
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-23 19:29:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20200516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasuke_1/pseuds/Sasuke_1





	心悦臣服

2.  
哪吒的公寓位于本市的黄金地段，一套两百平左右的复式公寓。房间收拾的很整洁，公寓的家具以原木色为主，清新，雅致，充满东方秩序美感，几株翠绿的植物给偌大的公寓增添了几分生活气息。这里简直就是敖丙理想中的住处。

然而这一切和哪吒真的很不搭，敖丙想着。

“随便坐，你也可以随便看看，不过二楼最里面的房间没有我的允许不能进，否则我会惩罚你，明白吗？”

敖丙点头，安静地坐在沙发上，余光有意无意地偷偷往二楼瞟去。人就是这样，越是不让做的事越是想做，神秘的二楼房间让敖丙心痒。

里面藏了什么秘密？

哪吒端来两杯水，一杯递给敖丙:“喝点儿水。”

“谢谢。”敖丙接过水杯。

“我们来谈谈你的要求。”哪吒懒散地靠在沙发上，一只手支着下巴。

“要保证我的安全，各方面的。”

哪吒点头:“当然，还有呢。”

敖丙捧着水杯的手指紧缩，垂下头:“我不能接受性/行为。”

哪吒看着他头顶的旋，没有回应。

一个垂着头，一个盯着他，两人都无言，气氛冷场。半晌，哪吒伸出手指点上敖丙头顶的旋:“抬头！”

强硬的语气让敖丙心里一缩，紧扣水杯的指尖变得青白。

“我希望你不要让我说第二遍。”

敖丙紧抿嘴唇，缓缓抬起头。

又是这样的眼神，小鹿一样不知所措的看着哪吒。哪吒长叹一口气，大手抚摸着敖丙的脸:“小可怜，你对自己也太残忍了。欲/望是美好的，它不肮脏，不卑贱，你要学会释放自己的欲望，正视它。我不知道你经历过什么，但是你在我这里，我会让你好好享受到欲/望的快乐。”

“宝贝儿，相信我，让我改变你。”哪吒嘴唇擦过敖丙的额头，落下一个若有似无的吻:“来，把你这身累赘卸了。”

敖丙了解过BDSM，他没有过多扭捏，既然是自愿随他玩这个游戏，基本的规则他能大大方方的接受。

敖丙先是脱掉上身的衬衫，然后是长裤，鞋袜，衣服一件一件的剥落，白皙精瘦的身体一点点展示给眼前的男人。

屋里开着空调不冷也不热。敖丙赤身裸体地站在客厅，哪吒的目光一直没有离开过他的身体，羞耻感让他白皙的身体染上一层漂亮的粉红。

“很漂亮。”哪吒笑赞道。

到底是第一次玩这种游戏，男人的笑声让他羞耻的几乎不能站直。

“跪下。”哪吒没有加重语气，云淡风轻，理所应当，这是主人的命令。

敖丙愣了一下，他没有忘记“跪天跪地跪父母”的古训，抿唇看着坐在沙发上的男人，头一次认认真真的打量他，这个男人长相和敖丙第一眼的感觉一样，普通的帅气，但是他的眼睛如同一潭深不可测的湖水，锐利，傲然，无声的诱/惑着敖丙。

他渴望跪倒在这个男人脚下。

哪吒也不急，静静地等着他。对于新手sub他有足够多的耐心，慢慢教导，让他为自己改变。

时间慢慢流淌。终于敖丙动了动身子，屈膝，缓缓跪在哪吒的脚边。

“很好。”哪吒伸手抬起敖丙的下巴，让他和自己对视:“看着我，跪下，表示你接受作我的sub。”

敖丙点头。

“来，上半身趴到我的腿上。”

迈出了第一步，之后的行动就利落了起来。哪吒话音刚落，敖丙就做出了反应，温顺的趴在哪吒的腿上。

哪吒感受到敖丙的紧绷，一手虚握着他的细腰，另一只手有一下没一下的抚摸着他光滑的后背。敖丙的皮肤很柔软，嫩嫩的手感让哪吒爱不释手。

“放心，我今天不会进入你的身体，也不会用任何道具。”

等敖丙的身体不在紧绷，哪吒俯身张嘴叼住敖丙的一只耳垂，吮吸着。敖丙浑身一僵，身体不自主的颤抖起来。

“宝贝儿，放轻松。”哪吒放开敖丙的耳朵，宽厚的手掌抚摸着他的后背，嘴唇转移到敖丙的脸颊，蜻蜓点水的一吻。

“小鹿先生，”哪吒压低声线，声音轻缓，带有一丝不经意地温柔，耐心地引导着敖丙:“这里很安全，只有我们两个人，我不会强迫你，如果你不能接受可以随时喊停，在游戏里虽然我是你的dom，但我们是平等的，我只想要你快乐，不会伤害你，相信我。”

敖丙伏在哪吒的腿上，双眼紧闭，睫毛乱颤，呼吸不能自已地加重。

“看着我。”

敖丙扭过头，仰视哪吒，一双漂亮的鹿眼迷上一层雾气。

“很好。”哪吒不吝啬赞美，鼓励地摸摸他的头:“好宝贝儿，听着你是被爱着的，我触碰你没有侮辱你，我是想要你快乐。”

“我现在要亲吻你的眼睛，”说着，哪吒的嘴唇移到敖丙的眼睑:“你的眼睛很美，就像一汪清泉，明润透亮，我很喜欢。”

“还有你的小耳朵，”哪吒的一只手不知什么时候爬上了敖丙敏感的耳垂，不轻不重地揉捏:“软软的，很可爱。”

敖丙难耐地发出闷哼，下体偷偷摸摸地站了起来，他有些难堪，他从来不知道自己原来可以敏感。他很不适应，他不知道在哪吒眼里自己会是什么浪荡样子。

敖丙臊地全身发红，这样太贱了，就和酒吧里的那些sub一样，下贱又放荡。

哪吒喉咙不自主吞咽，唾液滋润发紧的喉头，他很久没有这么失态了。

“小奴隶，”他的声音压的很低，其中隐忍的欲望只有他自己知道:“把头扬起来。”

敖丙脑子里一团糊，他本能地服从哪吒的命令，乖巧地扬起头。

哪吒吻上敖丙两片柔软的唇，舌头霸道地钻进他的口腔，扫过他的贝齿，灵活地勾住他的舌头。

敖丙突然身体一颤，原来哪吒的手已经落到他的胯下，这个基本只有自己触碰过的最脆弱的地方被别的男人握在手里，不轻不重地套弄。

敖丙像一条发情的蛇，难耐地扭动身子，被封住的嘴只能发出沉沉的哼哼声。爆发的欲望像一个可怖的猛兽，张开血盆大口，要将他活活吞没。

哪吒终于放开敖丙的唇，两唇分开拉出一条细长的银丝。敖丙双眼染上桃花色，胸膛一上一下剧烈起伏，小嘴儿发出似痛苦似愉悦的喘息声。

“别……嗯……好难过…”

“你喜欢的。”哪吒用指甲轻轻划几下敖丙敏感的铃口，惹得敖丙又是一阵低喘。

敖丙觉得自己此刻就像一只小船，哪吒就是掌握他方向的船长，控制着他在一望无际的欲海里浮沉。

3.

等敖丙清醒过来，已经是第二天早晨。

敖丙迷迷糊糊地睁开眼，看着陌生的卧室，懵了几秒，很快反应过来这是哪吒的家，他昨天和那个男人……

那个男人说到做到，真的没有插入他，就靠语言和手竟然让他如此酣畅淋漓。

红晕又爬上敖丙的脸颊，他臊地浑身发烫。

“你醒了，”哪吒推开卧室门，看了眼手腕的表:“现在六点半，你今天有事儿做吗？”

敖丙头垂低，不好意思和哪吒对视:“没，我周末正常休息。”

“看着我！”哪吒冷言:“你既然已经是我的sub了，你要记得你的目光始终是要追随着我的。”

敖丙坐在床上仰望着他，点头。

果然是新手sub规矩真差。哪吒皱眉:“会做饭吗？”

“会。”

“先去做早饭，厨房里的东西可以随意使用，吃完再谈。”

敖丙点头。

哪吒冷哼一声，离开卧室。

————————————————  
“跪直，双手后背。”

哪吒靠坐在皮质的小沙发上，房间墙壁上挂的，小柜子上摆放的许多敖丙认识的，或者不熟悉的工具。

封闭的房间，赤/裸的身体，乱七八糟的工具和哪吒俯视的目光让敖丙焦躁不安，柔软的双唇被他抿得发白。

昨天他还好奇的神秘房间，没想到今天就跪在这里。敖丙很阿Q的想着。

哪吒站起身，在敖丙的面前蹲下，一双鹰眼锁住敖丙的目光，伸手用了五成力捏住他尖尖的下巴，强迫他松开双唇:“我是谁？”

敖丙吃痛地看着哪吒:“你是……你是我的主…主人。”

“我是谁。”又问了一遍。

“啊～”敖丙软嫩白净的屁股吃下哪吒一记重重的巴掌，羞耻比疼痛更加，敖丙脸涨红，脑子迅速反应:“您是我的主人。”

“很好。记住，对我使用尊称，是你作为奴隶最基本的认识。”说罢，哪吒站起身，居高临下地俯视着敖丙:“去小柜子上把戒尺拿来。”

“戒尺”两个字，竟然让敖丙蠢蠢欲动的孽根不知廉耻地颤颤巍巍竖立起来:“是，主人。”

敖丙跪爬到小柜子旁，小柜子做得不高也不低，敖丙可以跪着直接取到柜子上的东西，他学着昨晚酒吧里那个小男孩的样子，张开嘴费力地衔住戒尺。

敖丙的动作哪吒看在眼里，没想到在没有命令的情况下，这个新手sub会主动用嘴叼来戒尺。聪明的小狗就应该得到奖励，哪吒接过敖丙嘴里的戒尺，不吝称赞:“乖，没想到你会这么做，我很惊喜。”

“主人。”敖丙讨好地仰视哪吒，男人一句的表扬竟然让他从心底涌出没有由来的满足感和自豪感。敖丙暗自唾弃自己，他从小到大什么赞美的话没听过，什么彩虹屁没见过，现在竟然因为这么简单一句话暗暗自喜。

“我允许你趴到我的腿上，这是对你这么乖的奖励，小奴隶。”

听到命令，敖丙乖顺地趴下:“谢谢，主人。”

“该奖的奖了，我们就开始说说罚吧。”哪吒把玩手里的戒尺，举起戒尺重重的凌空划过，夹杂着一声冷冽的风声。

哪吒满意地看着瑟缩在自己怀里，害怕地闭上眼的敖丙。

“这是第一次，我不知道你的接受度，如果疼，我允许你喊出声，不许憋着。”话音刚落，一戒尺抽在敖丙浑圆饱满的臀部，发出一声干脆的响声。

敖丙身子一抖，咬牙没出声。

“我不喜欢惩罚奴隶，但是一开始规矩要立住了。你要记住在这个房子里，你必须保持裸体，你见过那哪只狗会自己穿衣服？当然如果有外人在，或者有人敲门我允许你披上一件衣服，”又是一戒尺:“奴隶回答我，今天早上你做早餐有穿衣服吗？”

“我穿了，对不起主人。”

“作为惩罚我要抽你的小屁股五下。”没等敖丙回答，又是一抽。

“啊！”敖丙猝不及防，惊呼出声。

“告诉我你是谁？”抬手又是一下。

“嗯…我是…主人的奴隶。”敖丙绷紧背，声音有点儿发颤。

“告诉我你的权利。”

“我是您的奴隶，我没有任何权利。”

戒尺“啪”的一声落在敖丙的屁股上，痛感逐渐清晰起来了，一片火辣辣的疼，下身不听话的肉蘑菇也委委屈屈地缩成小小一团。

“告诉我你存在的意义。”

“取悦您，让您高兴是我存在的唯一意义。”敖丙声音发虚，小声喘息隐忍着。

“很好，记住你今天说的话。”手里的戒尺利落地落在敖丙通红的臀部后，被他扔到了一旁。

敖丙疑惑地望着哪吒:“主人？”

漂亮的鹿眼沾染着水汽，浓密卷翘的睫毛扑梭梭的，鼻尖，脸颊，耳朵，脖子一片通红，红艳艳的小嘴儿小心地吸着气，额头上密密麻麻一层冷汗，既纯情又浪荡。

“你很听话，作为奖励，最后一下不打了。”哪吒伸手擦干敖丙额头的汗。

“谢谢主人。”

“都是汗，去清理一下，自己能动吗？”

“可以的，主人。”敖丙又跪回地上，刚迈开腿，大腿牵扯着臀部，一阵火辣辣的疼。

哪吒皱眉，一把捞起敖丙，用王子抱王子的姿势抱起敖丙，冷声呵斥道:“瞎逞能！”

“谢谢主人。”敖丙臊着脸靠在哪吒的胸膛了。

敖丙洗了澡，上过药后，哪吒把他安置在客厅的沙发上:“你不耐疼，我以后尽量不会使用鞭子，戒尺这类工具。”

“主人……我…”

“我不是虐待狂，你更不是受虐狂，我们是寻求快乐，我说过疼就叫出来。”哪吒虎着脸打断他的辩解。

“对不起，主人。”敖丙小心翼翼地瞄着哪吒:“我想试试，我在视频里看见他们很舒服。”

“你不是可以把疼痛转化成快感的那类人，你想舒服，我多的是手段，让你像昨天那样欲仙欲死。”言罢，哪吒狠狠地掐了一把敖丙红肿的屁股。

“啊，疼。”敖丙一张漂亮的脸皱成包子褶，委委屈屈地开口:“主人，我疼。”

“现在知道疼了，刚才你的骨气呢！”哪吒摆出一张凶横恶煞的脸。

“主人，您疼疼我吧。”鹿眼扑闪扑闪地看着哪吒。

“哼，谁管你！”说着，还不忘用手轻轻地按摩敖丙的腰臀。

敖丙偷笑，他的主人真的是一个很不错的人。


End file.
